Soon
by LemonsandFluff
Summary: In this futuristic but today starter,things are seriously messed up.What will happen?Sorry I stink at summaries.


Soon, too soon, it would be run away time

Soon, too soon, it would be run away time. Everyone did it. In fact, it was the law. When you were 13, you ran away from home, but it wasn't really home, it was just some ditch that the law stuck you in for thirteen stupid years until…it was time. You ran away to the good life. That's why the Law made 'home' so crappy, so that there was nothing keeping you there. Once the last person turned, all of you ran away from that which you hated-not loved; no, never loved, the Law made sure of that. You ran away to a place with soaring towers and diamonds for streets. A place where the sun couldn't be seen:only its light. And it was supposed to be good. All of the adults that would check on the kids, give them supplies and stuff, got a really distant look on their face when they talked about it, and at the end of their explination, they would say, "Yup.It's Good. Wit' a capital 'G', 'cause ya use a capital when ya really mean sumpthin."

This generation didn't care.

Alltogether, there were twelve kids (12-13) born in the year, there were never a lot.But usually, they were all very different. These kids were, but they were best friends, and all agreed at least on one thing:

They didn't care.

About the soaring towers or the diamond streets, or the really distant look that the adults got on their faces when they spoke of the City.

That's why they decided to run away from running away. It was a crazy idea, no one had even contemplated it before, not even the idea. But these preteens and teens were already in action. Now.

The oldest kids' name was Wendy, and she was tall and had green eyes and blonde hair. She was born in January.She was gentle and wanted natural beauty, not the stupid towers and streets; that's why she agreed.

The next oldest was born in Febuary. His name was Ethan.Avarage height with brown eyes and brown hair; he loved all of the animals, which he was told would not be in the city. He hated that. He had his companions in the form of every creature: roaches, rabbits, turtles, and worms, even rats. He wouldn't loose them. So he signed up.

Then came Rebecca.She was pettite and had pretty goldn eyes and chesnut hair wound in a bun. She had a gossamers touch and freckles. Born in March, Rebecca was told that there would be no leaves, which she collected. She was angry. Hobbies were important! So she wouldn't go.

Ian was an April child. He was very tall and had a strong build.he had blond hair and hazel eyes. He would follow Rebecca to the end, and so with her, he agreed to go.

Sarah was May. She was avarage size and best friends with Wendy. She had startling lavender eyes and deep brown hair. She was told that she would have the best alcahol anywhere. She didn't believe in alcahol, so she signed up for the adventure.

June.Hal.He was small and stout, and wore glasses that hid his gray eyes.The blonde hair wasn't hidden, though, and he tossled it when he was angry or tired. His imagination would-literally-become dust when he left. He didn't think twice about going.

Danielle was born in July. Her red hair and green eyes were perfect revealers of her character. She was slightly spoiled and had a misplaced dose of charm. She dermpt of being a doctor. In the city, ther would be none of that. They needn't have said any more. She eased into the group of runners quickly.

Luke's birthday was Friday, August 13th. They would kill Friday the thirteenths' the moment they set foot in their stupid town.He had black hair and a pale complexion. Firey green eyes and anger that flared so fast that it was almost inhuman. That wasn't the only reason. He dreamed of being a rider, someone who rode on skateboards and rescued people. Sort of like a superhero, but…not. There were only riders in the crap home.

Anna was different. She was tall for someone born in September, and she had blonde hair and brown eyes. She loved to understand plants. Plants couldn't, wouldn't grow in the city and that was enough reason for her.

Todd had black hair and light, green eyes with flecks of gold in them. He had buckteeth and was not tall.he was born in October.He hated cities. He had never been to one, but he already hated them. He refused to run away to one.

Julia.Sweet, sweet Julia.November.Her brown hair curled gracefully and was a waterfall down her slender frame. She had bright, curiosus blue eyes and was stubborn and willfull. She could charm and bedazzele, but rarely did. She was intelligent and loved to reald and write. Her stubornness was inborn, so sometimes it became nonsenseual, but she could tell stories that would make a rock listen. No pens or books were in the cities. They burned them.

Samuel was the youngest of the group. Born in December. He had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and was forever studying different aspects of a wide varitey of different things. From plants to people, his mind would soak up the information he gathered.

It was on Wendy's birthday that the preteens gathered things up to leave on Samuels birthday. Supplies were dropped off every week, so all they each had to do was eat less. As she watched over some of the 3-year-olds, Julia began to get excited. She had been dreading poor Samuels birthday for months, and ow she looked fowad to it. "Dulia? What awre oo smily-ing abot?"Julia sighed. She had to dechiper every word this little girl said. Hoisting little Felicity on her knee, she looked the girl in the eye and said, "Sweetheart,I'm excited about running away!"Felicitey squirmed on her knee, so she set the girl down.

"Jul!There you are!"cried Samuel.He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, "We should have everything by my birthday!No city!" Even after the moment of silence after the message, Julia's skin was warm where Sam's hot breath had reached."C'mon! Jul!Hell-o!"Julia smiled and followed Sam out of the white building where they kept the youngest of the children.When they got outside, Julia's best friend,Danielle rushed over to her.Julia laughed.Her friends hair looked like fire running. "Okay.Sooo!We're gonna be out of that city before we even get there! Yes!" Danielle did a little dance that involved cartwheels and summersalts. "Oh Elle! I can't wait!"

"Wait for what Miss.Egastan?'

That weeks suppy carter stood behind Julia."Fudge,"Elle whispered.

"Well! Mr.Carter?What do you think?To run away, of course!"Julia said and flashed a charming smile that erased any doubt or meanness from Mr.Carters heart.

"Alright, dear. Bye-bye!"

Ian smiled as he walked up."You have no idea how much I wish I could do that sometimes."

"Don't we all?" laughed Rebecca, who was holding Ian's hand.

"Yes." Agreed Sam, "But we're going to have to be more careful.Julia might not always be so close."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"'Kay,lets go in that run down shed that we fixed up and talk there. That's wher everyone else was heading, or at least according to Wendy." Said Elle.

Julia walked towards the shed, uplifted by the praise. When she stepped into the musty intirior of the shed, she plopped down on an overstuffed couch that had holds and maggots on it.

"Finally!" Anna said.

Julia nodded, "sorry about that, mr.Carter caught us talking."

Everyone gasped.

"yeah, but Jul worked some of her charm and wala! He was but a misquito squashed!"said sam, who sat down beside her on the couch.

"Good work, Jul" said Ethan from across the room.

"Yes.'said Wendy gently.

"Okay.So,we've got a plan.Every week, we collect something different.For instince, This week, it's shoes."Sarah voiced.

"Shoes?" said Hal incredulosusly.

"You have no idea how important they are." Said Todd matter of factly.

Luke stood with a paper in his hand. "So, this week shoes, next week shirts, next, pants, next, underclothes. The rest, I'll tell you on Ethan's birthday."

The months dragged slowly.Ethans birthday, then Rebecca's,Ian,Sarah,Hal,Danielle's,Luke's,Anna's, Todd's, Julia's, and finally, when they thought the anticipation would be to much to bear, Samuels.

Midnight December Seventh,they crept out of town, each alone with supplies at hand. They would go in twelve different directions, and meet after five miles at the ruins of an old church. Julia's pack seemed to get heavier every step she took, her curls were plastered to her face and her hands were clammy.She stumbled over every little thing. "Fudge'she whispered to herself when she splattered her pants with mud after a near tragic stumle in a mud puddle.The moon was disappering, giving way to a dirty dawn that iluminated her dangerosusly.Just then, the ruins came into view. Even though half of it had collapesed, the basement was still good, and any place where julia could rest far from prying eyes looked like a safe haven. Wendy,Ethan,rebecca,Ian,Hal,Anna,and Samuel had already arrived and the shadows of Sarah,Danielle,Luke,and Todd were getting closer and closer.


End file.
